


They're Marigolds!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, ah shit here we go again, and some offensive language but only briefly i promise, bisexual futakuchi, his girlfriend is an oc i promise i would never do that to any of our angels, im not even sorry, its gonna be angsty but nearly as much as it could be im not that mean, kamafutaweek2019, tw for homophobia, uhhhhhhh angry flower language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flower shop and a tattoo parlor, what more do I need to say?
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: KamaFuta Week





	They're Marigolds!

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy oh boy here comes kamafuta week i am so excited for this aaa i have two for today and two for the 7th aw heck bitches lets do this !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I need a bouquet that screams ‘I’m sorry.’”

Kamasaki looked up from his work at the guy who had spoken, wrinkling his nose at the expectant look on his face. “Sure you don’t need one that says ‘I’m an asshole’?” Kamasaki said, spitting the words out. 

“If you can do one that says ‘sorry I’m an asshole’ that’d be great. My girlfriend is angry and I’d like to sleep in my own bed tonight, so, a bouquet, please.”

Kamasaki snorted. “Oh, I wonder what a delightful guy like you could’ve done to piss off a girl.”

He looked Kamasaki up and down, making eye contact for the first time. “She doesn’t like that I think guys are attractive just as much as she does. So she kicked me out.”

Kamasaki clicked his tongue. “You’re not in the wrong, why are you apologizing? In fact, why are still with her if she doesn’t accept you?”

The blond clicked his tongue right back. “I don’t think that’s any of your business,” he glanced at Kamasaki’s name tag, decorated with the little flowers Moniwa had drawn, “Kamasaki.”

He sighed. “Sorry. I just get defensive over people I think are being treated badly. How much are you willing to spend?”

The guy shrugged. “Whatever it costs.”

Kamasaki inhaled, snippy comeback on the tip of his tongue, heard Sasaya cough loudly behind him, and nodded sharply instead. “Yeah, okay. No budget limit?”

The guy shrugged again. “Keep it under $300, I guess. Other than that, go all out.”

Kamasaki nodded, and started back to pull together the flowers, making a split second decision. It’s not like this guy needed to apologize for being himself, and the chances of the girlfriend knowing flower language were slim to none. She was going to get a “fuck you” bouquet and that was final. He put it together, a pretty arrangement of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and an orange lily. 

He set it down in front of the guy, who touched the petals of the lily. “This says I’m sorry, right?”

Kamasaki shrugged. “Close enough.” he gave him the price and he pulled out his card. 

“Futakuchi Kenji” the card said, and his signature said the same thing, if a little less legible. 

Sasaya came up to him and slung an arm over his shoulder after Futakuchi had left. “You gave him a fuck you bouquet because you think she’s wrong.”

Kamasaki tilted his head. “She’s a bitch and I don’t even know them. What the fuck does it matter that he likes guys, too, he picked her. Why isn’t that enough?”

Sasaya patted his chest and stepped away. “Life sucks then you die. People suck, but you can’t fix it, no matter how much you try, Kamasaki. No matter how much you want to. We’re never gonna see that guy again. Now, Mrs. Hada is coming in for her anniversary bouquet at 4, so let’s get that finished.”

  
Kamasaki nodded quietly and followed Sasaya to the back.  _ God, I hope he gets away from that shitty situation _ , he thought, ghosting his fingers across the lilies as he passed them. 

**Author's Note:**

> okidokie you know the drill, no updating schedule because they scare me, its gonna get angsty, and then better real quick i am bad at writing pain ,,,, here goes heckin nothing my dudes dudettes and others  
xoxo <3 kitten


End file.
